Warrior cats- Clan high- Fire and Ice
by Leapordwing of Fireclan
Summary: I know this has already been done, but no one started at fire and ice. They left some of your dead characters out! Gasp! So this includes those from Fire and Ice, yes that means Bluestar. Love y'all!


_Clan High is split into three quadrants. Thunder, River, Shadow and Wind. _

_If you're suspended it's like being exiled._

_If you're expelled you're sent to the Dark quadrant (Dark forest). If you graduate you're sent to the Star quadrant (Starclan)_

_Rules:_

_You many not be out past 12;30, if you're caught you'll be suspended for a day._

_You may not date anyone other than those in your quadrant, though dating isn't recommended._

_No picking unnecessary fights with those of other quadrants, or those of your own. If you do with one of your own, you'll be expelled._

_If your a Mentor nurse, or a apprentice nurse, you musn't date, so you can focus on the medical terms, ect._

_Three missing assignments will send you to the Dark realm for three hours. It adds on. (Four = four hours, five = five hours and so forth.)_

_No bullying, it is punishable by suspension for five months depending on the case._

_Listen to your mentors._

**(This list will be finished soon, for now, on with the story)**

I'm Fire. I'm a mentor to Cinder, and my best-friend, Grey is mentor to Bracken.

I watched my friend blare down the hallway after a homework assignment that had fallen out of his paper. As he skated onto the River quadrant, a young lady with silvery flowing curls, milky blue eyes, a silky light-blue dress and white flats, skipped down the hallway. When she noticed Grey, chasing after the paper, she picked it up in one of her gloved hands.

"Thanks." He said, hand on the back of his head. I'm guessing he was giving her that flirty, goofy smile he uses to get out of trouble with Blue, the Thunder quadrant principal. "I'm Gray what's your name?" He asked, when she put her hands on her narrow hips. Sighing, she responded. "I'm Silver." She said, pale cheeks turning a milky shade of pink.

"How much does a polar bear weigh?"

Grumbling, I dropped my Backpack by my feet and watched with impatient green eyes.

"Uh." She sighed, narrowing her eyes, just a tad bit. "Enough to break the ice!" He shouted, stepping onto Thunder quadrant. I saw him drop a small slip of paper, and notion for her to pick it up. "Bye, Silver!". That's when Cinder let out an impatient grunt. "Let's go! We'll be in huge trouble if anyone sees us here!". I place one of my hands on her shoulder, to reassure her, and I feel her stiffen up. "Bye, Grey. J-just get out of here." She giggles lifting the paper and dashing to the Ladies' room.

"She was really pretty, huh?" Cinder babbles in a tone I never heard her use. But he didn't respond, only walked to class.

"She was beautiful, not just pretty!"

I wished to say that straight to Cinder's face, but I didn't, I knew I'd risk Silver and I ever becoming an item. Instead I walked to class, iPaw in my hand, just incase she decided to call me. She was amazing.

**The convo. between Gray and Silver;**

**Silver: **Hey!

**Gray: **Hi :)

**Silver: **I'm finishing my homework, I'll text you later.

**Gray: **Why l8ter? why not rn?

**Silver: **What does rn and l8ter mean?

**Gray: **Lol

**Silver: **Haha

**Gray: **Meet me at the edge of the quadrants, I really like you.

**Silver: **I don't know.

**Gray: **Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeeee

**Silver: **We're going to have to meet at 12;30, I'm having dinner with my family and friends.

**Gray: **I'll be there!

**Silver: **Cool.

**At 12;00**

I saw her in the distance. The shadows made her shape foggy, but I could see her wearing silky light blue slippers, a sleeping mask with fake eyelashes on it and a pretty silver and blue night gown, her hair was still in those elegant springy curls. Still beautiful.

"C'mon!" I whisper, reaching for her dainty wrist. She hesitates, but follows me. I lead her outside of the building and to the stream. It's The quadrant shared by River and Thunder, but this late at night, but no one will be up. "Dance with me." I whisper. She gives me her happy laugh, and we dance.

I spin her around, and near the end, I pull her into my arms.

"You have no clue how beautiful you are, or how much I love you. Do you?" I whisper.

I expect her to jerk away, but she wraps her arms around me and shakes her head. "I don't." She says burying her cheek into my stomach.

"I gotta go." She says. "See me at the edge again, oh and Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you, too."

I see her vanish into the school, and I follow her clumsily.

I didn't get suspended, neither did she. Win , win.

**It seems rushed, because it is. 3 Love y'all C:**


End file.
